Clic
by Prongsmate
Summary: HD...Drago Malefoy vient d'entrer en possession d'un nouveau petit gadget très intéressant...One shot...slash


**Ceci n'est PAS une traduction! Étonnant, je sais, venant de moi!**

**Titre:** Clic

**Couple **: C'était prévu pour être gars/fille, mais j'ai rajouté beaucoup de texte pour que ça devienne gars/gars et Harry/Drago de surcroît!

**Disclaimer : **Chaque personnage que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K.Rowling et l'idée du « gadget » appartient entièrement au film _Clic_, enfin, c'est de là que m'est venue l'idée, bien que je n'aie jamais vu le film

**Longueur :** One-shot…pour l'instant?

**Rating :** M pour être sûre

**Mises en garde : **Ne lisez pas si vous êtes **A)** homophobes **B)** contre le couple Harry/Drago **C)** contre les allusions à des…choses plus matures **D)** en bas âge!

* * *

**Clic**

Bip!

Bip!

Bip!

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, quelques grognements se firent entendre, mais étrangement, les grognements les plus forts provenaient d'une tête blonde, couverte de sueur, qui était à peine visible dans la montagne de tissus qui s'était enroulée autour de son corps. Il reçut quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part de ses co-chambreurs et après avoir gracieusement évité un coussin qui avait été lancé dans sa direction, il appuya sur le bouton de son réveil matin pour le faire taire.

« Je n'comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu mets ton réveil à 5 heures, Drago. Ça n'prend pas tant de temps que ça à se préparer le matin!» parvint une voix à sa droite, légèrement étouffée par un oreiller.

« Il faut que je sois parfait Blaise, rien de moins » répliqua Malefoy, « Un Malefoy se doit d'être toujours à son meilleur. »

Il allait ajouter qu'un Zabini ne pouvait pas comprendre, puisque la perfection n'était pas monnaie courante dans sa famille, mais ravala ses paroles lorsqu'il entendit un ronflement provenant du lit à baldaquins de son meilleur ami.

Il se tourna donc vers son lit et eut l'air étonné de voir dans quel état celui-ci se trouvait. Ce n'était pourtant pas un rêve différent de ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude et pourtant son lit avait encore plus l'air d'un champ de bataille que les autres jours. Bon, peut-être son rêve avait-il été plus…intéressant cette fois-ci, mais c'était à prévoir lorsqu'on se trouvait privé de contact physique avec l'être tant désiré depuis maintenant…deux jours? En effet, cela faisait deux longs jours que Drago Malefoy ne l'avait plus revu, trop concentré sur ses études pour sortir de son dortoir. Cela n'aidait pas non plus que la température du château avait maintenant atteint le point d'ébullition…enfin, avec beaucoup d'exagération…et que l'humidité faisait en sorte que les vêtements collaient littéralement à la peau des élèves. Cela prenait à Drago tout son petit change pour ne pas l'attaquer sauvagement dans les corridors, quoi que la population de l'école n'y aurait vu que du feu, puisqu'elle aurait certainement cru qu'ils ne faisaient que se battre!

Mais aujourd'hui, lundi, il aurait tout le loisir d'observer l'objet de ses fantasmes et il aurait même l'occasion d'entrer en « contact » avec lui, grâce à son nouveau petit gadget bleu, une toute petite télécommande aux fonctions bien particulières!

Affichant un sourire satisfait, Malefoy se dirigea donc vers la cabine de douche du fond de la salle de bains et régla la température de l'eau à « gelée ». Bon…cela pouvait sembler être une mesure un peu drastique, mais il le fallait, non seulement parce qu'il faisait chaud dans les dortoirs, mais aussi parce qu'il se devait de calmer son…hum…léger problème d'entrejambes, résultat de son…mmm…agréable nuit de sommeil. En plus, son foutu réveil l'avait interrompu à un moment très mal choisi. Le beau blond se déshabilla donc d'un geste rapide et dès que son corps entra en contact avec l'eau, il se perdit dans ses pensées, repassant en détails le rêve qu'il avait eu sur…mmmm…lui et s'efforçant de continuer son rêve là où il avait été coupé. Essayant de rester silencieux pour ne pas réveiller le reste de ses camarades, il se mordit la lèvre et fut soulagé lorsque son « problème » fut enfin réglé. Il nettoya donc le dégât qu'il avait causé sur les parois de la douche et se lava les cheveux et le reste du corps avec son gel de douche préféré. Une fois complètement satisfait, il sortit de la cabine, le jet d'eau se coupant automatiquement, et se sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il sécha partiellement ses cheveux en prenant garde de les laisser encore un peu humide pour pouvoir les coiffer à sa guise. Une fois sa toilette entièrement terminée, pas moins de 45 minutes plus tard et une fois parfaitement habillé, il entendit un concert de sonneries de réveils matin. Il vit donc tour à tour, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe et finalement Goyle se diriger vers la salle de bains qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Il entendit toutes sortes de commentaires sur l'odeur qui était maintenant imprégnée dans les murs de la salle de bains, mais n'y prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, où l'objet qu'il affectionnait maintenant le plus se trouvait. Il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir, en sortit la boîte toujours emballée qui s'y trouvait et en déballa le contenu. Il déposa son nouveau petit gadget bleu dans sa poche de pantalon et nettoya complètement son lit.

« Parfait! » se dit Drago à lui-même, « Cette journée sera parfaite! »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la Volière et alla y retrouver son hibou, auquel il remit une lettre cachetée qu'il voulait envoyer à sa mère pour la remercier de lui avoir transmis son nouveau joujou. Ce n'est qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard qu'il prit la route de la Grande Salle pour aller y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il s'assit en face de Blaise à la table des Serpentards, son dos faisant face à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et à la table des Gryffondors. Comprenant qu'ainsi il ne pourrait pas apercevoir l'arrivée de son bien-aimé…« _Objet de tes rêves_ » se reprit-il lui-même, il se leva brusquement, saisit son sac et entreprit de changer de côté de table. À peine se fut-il levé qu'il dirigea son attention vers la gauche et vit arriver au même moment nul autre que Harry Potter.

Vous voyez, il se trouve que notre très cher héros avait quelque peu changé du côté physique. Loin d'être resté ce petit garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux qui lui donnaient un air ridicule, il avait évolué, et ce, pour le mieux. Il était maintenant grand et élancé, avec une carrure de joueur de Quidditch professionnel et…des fesses à en faire rêver…du moins selon l'avis de son Fan Club. Ses cheveux allaient toujours dans tous les sens, mais cela lui donnait un air sexy, encore une fois, vu des yeux d'un de ses nombreux admirateurs. Les Serpentards, eux, continuaient d'en faire l'objet de leurs blagues…tous, à l'exception de Drago Malefoy. En effet, il avait toujours su qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais il avait eu le choc de sa vie en voyant Potter arriver ainsi au début de l'année. Il se dit qu'il devait bien être le seul à ne jamais avoir vu le changement prendre place, puisqu'il fut le seul qui faillit tomber de son siège en le voyant approcher lors du banquet honorant la rentrée scolaire en septembre. Lorsqu'il le fit remarquer aux autres Serpentards, ils le regardèrent comme s'il s'était soudainement vu pousser une nouvelle tête et s'étaient contentés de dire qu'ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Potter. Malefoy se dit qu'il était peut-être mieux de ne rien dire et d'observer la réaction des autres élèves, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas réagir différemment en voyant Harry approcher. Bien sûr, sa horde d'admiratrices devait continuellement s'éventer avec un livre pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, mais cela était tout à fait habituel. De plus, contrairement à Drago, son Fan Club avait vu le changement se produire au fil des ans et non après seulement un été. Le choc avait donc été beaucoup moins important pour eux qu'il ne l'avait été pour Malefoy. Non, pour Drago, Harry Potter avait définitivement changé et cela le rendait légèrement inconfortable dans ses pantalons!

Pour revenir à la scène qui prenait place…

Les battements de son coeur se mirent à accélérer, mais ne voulant pas être pris dans une position compromettante, il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la place convoitée, qui se trouvait malheureusement à côté de sa plus fervente (« _et fatiguante _» se permit de rajouter Drago) admiratrice, Pansy « la tache » Parkinson. Celle-là ne lâchait jamais prise, étant toujours persuadée que Drago était follement amoureux d'elle. « _Non mais quelle imbécile!_ » se dit Drago. Cela le rassura tout de même, puisque ainsi, il savait que son obsession ne paraissait pas aux yeux des autres. Il se dit que si Pansy, qui observait ses moindres faits, gestes et regards, ne se doutait pas de son désir envers le beau brun, c'est que ça ne se voyait pas.

Le Prince des Serpentards s'assit donc à contrecoeur, sachant très bien que Parkinson interpréterait son changement de place comme une autre preuve de son amour pour elle. En effet, elle avait déjà entrepris sa mission de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Draco afin de laisser savoir à tout le monde à quel point Drago aimait lorsqu'elle effectuait ce geste. Zabini dut réprimer un ricanement lorsqu'il vit le regard haineux que Malefoy lançait discrètement à Pansy Parkinson. Il dut également se contenir pour ne pas rire lorsqu'il vit la réaction que Potter causait en ce moment même à son meilleur ami.

Blaise se pencha vers celui-ci et lui dit avec un petit sourire en coin : « Il fait chaud ici, n'est-ce pas Drago! »

Blaise savait en effet pour le désir que Drago manifestait à l'égard de Potter, puisqu'il se faisait souvent réveillé le matin, non pas par l'alarme du réveil du beau blond, mais par les bruits qu'il faisait en rêvant et par le nom qui s'échappait parfois de ses lèvres. Heureusement pour Drago, Blaise était le seul qui était au courant.

Le principal concerné se tourna vers son supposé ami et le foudroya du regard. Il retourna son regard vers Harry et dut réprimer un gémissement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la chemise de Harry n'était boutonnée qu'à moitié, étant donné qu'il faisait très chaud dans la Grande Salle, même à cette heure-ci de la journée. Drago passa la main dans son cou et tira sur le col de sa chemise, sentant soudainement la chaleur monter à sa figure.

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit.

Nul doute que Drago s'excuserait, comme tous les matins, pour aller s'occuper de son petit problème. Comme de fait, il se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et se faufila à travers la foule qui se pressait maintenant à travers les portes de la Grande Salle pour être sûre d'avoir une bonne place assise pour déjeuner.

Potter jeta un regard curieux en direction de Malefoy et retourna à sa discussion avec Ron sur la pression qu'Hermione leur faisait subir pour étudier. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, tout en pensant que ce n'était que le commencement de la tirade de Ron sur Hermione. « _Il est tellement évident!_ » pensa Harry.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Drago reprit sa place à côté de Pansy et lança un regard noir en direction de Blaise lorsqu'il entendit ce-dernier lui dire qu'il faisait « légèrement moins chaud tout à coup, n'est-ce pas Drago!».

Drago prit sa fourchette et la planta dans son omelette, signalant à Blaise de se la fermer s'il ne voulait pas subir le même sort que son déjeuner. Pour toute réponse, Blaise rit à vive voix, attirant le regard des tables voisines et sourit en plongeant sa cuillère dans ses céréales. Il termina son bol en moins de cinq minutes, prit sa cuillère qu'il installa droit devant ses yeux et entreprit de la lécher en poussant de petits grognements. Une fois assuré qu'il ne restait plus une seule goutte de lait sur l'ustensile, il se tourna vers Drago et, reprenant son éternel sourire en coin, lui dit à quel point son déjeuner avait été délicieux.

Pansy lui fit remarquer que ce n'étaient que des céréales, mais Blaise se tourna vers Drago et continua de le fixer de son petit oeil machiavélique.

Drago choisit d'ignorer la scène qui venait de prendre place devant ses yeux et retourna à son activité préférée, soit celle d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de Harry Potter. Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsque Drago se rendit compte qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller à son premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose. Il se leva donc, prit ses effets personnels dans ses mains, replaça sa chemise, s'étira dans l'espoir d'attirer le regard de son bel adonis et passa tout près de la table des Gryffondors, sans même attendre les autres Serpentards. Juste avant de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, il entendit Zabini crier dans sa direction « Dis donc, t'es pressé ce matin Drago! ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa route. Il s'arrêta aux toilettes du premier étage pour s'assurer que son apparence était parfaite, ce qui lui prit pas moins de cinq minutes. Il sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui le mènerait à la classe de Métamorphose, classe qu'il ne partageait malheureusement pas avec les Gryffondors en cette dernière année à Poudlard. Il monta les marches sans se presser et se rappela qu'il voulait revérifier son devoir avant de le remettre à McGonagall. Il s'arrêta donc quelques instants et sortit le parchemin de son sac à dos. Il emprunta le couloir de droite et se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture de son essai. Il releva la tête et fit tout en son pouvoir pour que ses genoux ne cèdent pas en apercevant la silhouette familière de son Harry…hum, « _je veux dire, Potter_ » , qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il avait sûrement oublié son devoir d'Herbologie ou quelque chose comme ça et risquait d'être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu.

Drago remercia silencieusement les Dieux de lui avoir accordé cette chance et glissa la main dans sa poche afin d'y tapoter son précieux gadget. Sachant que c'était là l'occasion rêvée pour lui de faire ce dont il avait tant rêvé, Drago sortit discrètement le petit appareil de sa poche et actionna le premier bouton. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le temps sembla se figer soudainement autour des deux Apollons. Pour être certain de l'efficacité ainsi que de la fiabilité de son nouveau joujou, Drago avança légèrement vers son bien-aimé…hum… « _objet de convoitise_ » se reprit-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et agita la main devant ses beaux yeux vert émeraude.

Aucune réaction.

« Excellent! » pensa Drago.

Il posa ensuite ses choses non loin de là et s'approcha par derrière. Il ouvrit la lanière du sac à dos de Harry et, mémorisant l'emplacement de chaque livre qui s'y trouvait, sortit tout doucement son emploi du temps. Il en scruta le contenu et vit qu'Harry avait lui-même indiqué le jour où auraient lieu les pratiques de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Drago plaça donc la petite télécommande en face de l'horaire des cours de Harry et actionna le deuxième petit bouton blanc. Un flash apparut soudainement et un écran sortit du dessous de la télécommande. Drago regarda, satisfait, l'écran affichant désormais une photo de l'horaire de Harry.

« Il faut bien que je sache où il se trouve quand je ne partage pas les mêmes cours que lui! » pensa Malefoy. « Même si l'année tire à sa fin… » ajouta-t-il.

Triomphant, il replaça l'écran dans la fente dans laquelle il se trouvait et prit soin de replacer l'emploi du temps tel quel dans le sac.

Sa mission étant maintenant achevée, il se retourna et se dirigea vers son sac et les livres qui l'y attendaient. Il sembla hésiter pendant une fraction de seconde, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains et ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était mal, il se positionna à nouveau devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur et qui le rendait inconfortable dans ses pantalons. Il baissa son regard vers l'abdomen de Harry. Avec un sourire maléfique, il défit les boutons qui retenaient le bas de la chemise ensemble. Sentant son cœur battre la chamade à la vue du ventre musclé de Harry, il passa sa main près du nombril de l'homme et la remonta tout doucement, en prenant grand soin de savourer le moment. Sa main se balada de plus en plus haut et trouva ses pectoraux qu'il massa légèrement. Drago s'approcha un peu plus et passa sa langue sur le mamelon droit de Harry.

Bien que le temps eut été figé, les poils sur les bras de Harry se hérissèrent au contact des mains de Drago et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque la langue entra en contact avec lui, ce qui élargit le sourire plaqué dans la figure du beau blond. Considérant qu'il avait assez joué, Drago retira sa main du ventre de l'autre homme. Il faillit faire volte-face, lorsqu'il se rappela ce dont il avait toujours rêvé de faire…Il se rapprocha donc à nouveau de Harry et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent comme une éternité et tourna sa bouche en direction de l'oreille du sauveur de l'humanité. Il prit appui sur son épaule et murmura sensuellement :

« Mmmm…délicieux! »

Il se frotta ensuite le bas du corps contre celui de Harry et lui murmura :

« Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais…_Harry._ »

Il se retourna à contrecœur, reprit position tout près de ses choses, se pencha pour les ramasser et après s'être assuré de se remettre lui-même comme il l'était avant sa petite « aventure », actionna à nouveau le premier bouton.

Il scruta le visage de son homme inaccessible et le vit entrouvrir la bouche, pour tout de suite la refermer. Sa figure affichait un air d'incrédulité et de confusion à la fois, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, geste qui faisait fondre Drago chaque fois qu'il le faisait et poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Drago continua lui aussi sa route vers son cours de Métamorphose et tourna à gauche au couloir, se remémorant l'odeur et le goût des douces lèvres de Harry. Il mit la main dans sa poche de jeans et tapota son précieux petit gadget avec un air ravi.

Un détail vint tout de même l'embêter…Comment arriverait-il à se concentrer une fois rendu dans la classe? Et comment réussira-t-il à se contenter du simple fait de voir Harry alors qu'il avait maintenant goûté au fruit défendu et qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'à un _clic_ de son bonheur!

Au moins, il se consola en se disant que personne ne saurait jamais rien de son obsession, mis à part Blaise Zabini, bien évidemment!

Se calmant un peu et s'efforçant de penser à quelque chose de répugnant pour calmer, pour la troisième fois, son petit problème...McGonagall et Rogue ensemble par exemple ou bien encore Hagrid et Flitwick…Drago poussa la porte donnant accès au cours de Métamorphose et localisa sa place du regard.

Malefoy poursuivit ainsi son chemin, sans se rendre compte que son bel adonis se dirigeait vers son cours d'Herbologie, affichant un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres et tapotant sa nouvelle petite télécommande bleue. Il n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué une seule seconde de l'échange entre Drago et lui!

Fin!

* * *

Et voilà! Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de me faire parvenir vous commentaires…que j'adore lire soit dit en passant… :D 

Pour une fois que ma fanfic est longue…si on la compare aux autres bien sûr!


End file.
